What Now?
by faislebonchoix
Summary: Pim uses the Insta Morph to get Keely expelled from H.G. Wells High.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Phil of the Future, nor do I own any of the regular characters, nor do I possess trademarks for any of the gadgets.

This storyline is (CC) faislebonchoix. You are free to modify/adapt/redistribute this story as you wish.

Chapter 1

Expelled

It was a sunny springtime Friday morning in the lovely town of Pickford. Outside H.G. Wells High School, the loveliest couple, Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow were walking hand-in-hand towards the front entrance, surrounded by a crowd composed of their fellow students. Finally, they arrived at the front door. Upon entering the school, they met Vice Principal Hackett.

"Good morning, Mr. Hackett," said Phil.

"Hi, Mr. Hackett," said Keely.

"Don't 'Hi, Mr. Hackett' me, Miss Teslow!" replied the school administrator in an ultra-serious-as-usual tone. "To my office, pronto, young lady!" Then he turned to Phil, "Get to class, Mr. Diffy." So as Phil marched to his locker, his lovely girlfriend proceeded to Hackett's office, all the while wondering what was wrong. Had she said something on the previous day's announcements that sounded like it could be inappropriate? Was she failing German? That must be it. How the heck can anyone understand such a screwed up language? Finally, she arrived. In addition to the stern administrator, a school security guard was also standing in the small room.

"Miss Teslow," said Mr. Hackett, "This morning when I entered this lovely institution of secondary education, looking forward to another day of educating the next generation, all my hope was dashed when I saw what some misguided young soul had scrawled upon a section of lockers I passed."

"Thank you, Mr. Hackett!" said the lovely blond. "I won't let you down! I'll get right on it! I will find this misguided soul because I am Star Reporter, Keely Teslow!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Teslow!" said Mr. Hackett. "Investigations are unnecessary when one has security cameras." He glanced over at the TV in the front of his office and Keely's eyes followed. _Play_ appeared on the screen as the image switched from the empty desk where Keely did the announcements to the halls of H.G. Wells. The time stamp on the image showed that it was 10:00 the previous night. An individual with a striking resemblance to Keely entered the school, spray paint can in hand. Then this individual started painting letters onto the lockers. _Oh crap! I'm in deep!_ thought Keely. _I'm gonna kill you, Pim._ Then _FF_ appeared on the screen and the image sped up. Keely felt a pit in her stomach when she realized what the individual was writing. It was a two-word German expression of praise for the man who ruled Germany between 1934 and 1945. "Miss Teslow, such a display of hate cannot be tolerated. You are hereby expelled from H.G. Wells High. If you attempt to set foot on this campus ever again, you will be charged with trespassing."

Keely was speechless. Her life was basically ruined. The fact that she herself had done nothing wrong didn't matter. As far as everyone was concerned, she had committed a hate crime. She was immediately handed a bag with the contents of her locker by the security guard. Then he walked her out of the building and off the school grounds. As soon as he walked away, Keely sat down on the sidewalk and tears welled up in her eyes. What now? No one would ever hire a Neo-Nazi to be a news reporter.

Keely's special escort out-the-door was not an event that happened in a vacuum. More than a few students witnessed it through open classroom doors; and one of those students was her main squeeze. Knowing that something was really wrong, he sneaked outside to see if he could help. Finding Keely in such a state, he sat down beside her and squeezed her tightly. The close couple remained in that position for a few minutes. Phil was very sad for Keely. He hated seeing her like this and not knowing anything. _Why has she been suspended? Or did they expel her? Did Hackett catch her using one of the future gadgets and punish her for that? Was she failing German?_

When they released their hold on each other, Keely's emotions had begun a transformation. She turned toward her boyfriend. "Phil, I need to talk to Pim. Go get her for me." Phil, feeling slightly relieved to be able to help resolve this conflict, got up and went into his school to find his little sister. Meanwhile, Keely's sadness had transformed itself into rage. "You little b---h!" she yelled, punching the chain-length fence surrounding the yard next to her former high school. She imagined that she'd just knocked Pim down. Then she kicked the poor defenseless fence, imagining kicking the evil Diffy girl in the stomach. Finally, the real Pim was walking towards her followed by her brother.

"Hi, sunshine," said the princess of peace, snickering. "Phil said you wanted to talk to me."

"I changed my mind," replied the hopeless teen. "Get back to class before I do anything I'll regret." Pim turned around and started walking towards the entrance.

"So what exactly did Pim do?" asked Phil, still very ignorant of the incident.

"Phil," said Keely, "I don't want you getting in any trouble. You should go back to class too. Ask Mr. Hackett to show you the video tape from last night. If I tell you what happened, I'll start crying again. I'm going home. I'll see you after school."

"Keely," said Phil. "I'm calling my mom. She'll take you home." He hugged her then they kissed. "Bye." Phil walked toward the entrance, waving to Keely before entering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keely's Day

Keely started walking to keep her feet busy as she wondered what was to become of her now. She was worried about how her mom would react. _What am I going to tell her? Phil's little sister, Pim, used a futuristic gadget to turn herself into me and vandalize the school lockers… Phil's little sister dressed up like me and vandalized the school lockers… I lost a bet with Phil's little sister, Pim, so I had to do it. Yeah! It's bad but it's believable. I'm sure Mrs. Diffy will corroborate my story._ At this point in time, a Skyak landed a few feet in front of Keely. Barbara Diffy was its driver. "Good morning, Keely," said Barbara.

"Hi, Mrs. Diffy," said Keely, getting on the Skyak behind Barbara.

"Honey, Phil told me what Pim did and I'm really sorry," said Barbara as she started taking off.

"Thank you, Mrs. Diffy," said Keely.

"Look, honey, whatever that message meant, I'm sure Lloyd and I can get you back in school," Barbara continued. "Maybe after Mr. Hackett's had a chance to cool down, he'll realize that he's overreacted."

"Mrs. Diffy," asked Keely, "Don't you know who Adolf Hitler was?"

"In the future," explained Barbara, "the knowledge we're given tells us that he was a German chancellor; he committed suicide as he was about to be defeated at the end of World War II; and certain political groups revered him after his death."

"You mean," asked Keely, "you didn't learn that his government killed eleven million people?"

"Eleven million?" Barbara questioned Keely, "are you sure it was that many and not eleven hundred or just eleven?"

"What?" said Keely, disbelieving that anyone could doubt the number that Hitler killed.

"Well," continued Barbara, "If Mr. Hackett thinks you praised a man whom he thinks killed eleven million, I can understand why he'd expel you." The two were just arriving at the Diffy residence. Barbara parked the Skyak in the back yard. After Keely and she were standing on the lawn, she compacted it before the neighbors could catch a glimpse of the futuristic object.

Lloyd came out to greet them. "Hi, honey; morning Keely."

"Hi Mr. Diffy," said Keely.

"Hi, honey," said Barbara, giving him a kiss. The three of them went into the house through the back door. She decided that the best thing for Keely was to get her mind off what had happened.

"Barb," said Lloyd. "The girl's had a pretty bad morning. So you think we should let her…"

"Use the Forget-Me Bot?" Barbara continued his sentence.

"What's that?" asked Keely.

"It's a gadget that temporarily erases part of your memory," answered Lloyd. "You think about what you want to forget, press the _Activate_ button, and you forget it for a few hours. After what Pim did to you, you could use a day free from worry."

"Can I use the Virtu-Goggles too?" asked Keely.

"You can use Pim's," answered Barbara, handing her the Forget-Me Bot. "She's not getting them for a very long time."

"Thank you," said Keely, holding out the strange-looking gadget and pressing its button. Immediately, she went from depressed to her usual, happy-go-lucky self. Lloyd and Barbara were relieved to see the change.

"Here's Pim's Virtu-Goggles," said Lloyd, handing her the gadgets. You can use them in Phil's room.

"But… what am I doing here?" asked Keely. "Why can't I go to the mall? What's the fun in skipping school if I can't go to the mall?"

"The cops will spot you," said Barbara.

"Well… I'll get out of your way," said Keely, heading upstairs. When Keely entered Phil's room, she sat down in his chair and put on the Virtu-Goggles. She had no idea of what she wanted to do so the goggles started prompting her.

"Would you like to go to the juice bar?" asked the robot.

"No," she replied.

"The virtual mall?"

"No." _What's the sense in browsing if you can't take anything with you?_

"Would you like to take Skyaking lessons?"

"Yes," she answered, enthusiastically. She was brought to a virtual open field where a robot taught her how to drive a Skyak. After the day's lessons were finished, the robot announced, "You are now a certified class 1 Skyak apprentice. Now updating your brain implant… Error: Brain implant not found." Keely took off the goggles. It was now noon. _Some kids are getting out of class now. It's safe to go to the mall._ So she went downstairs.

Lloyd was in the living room. "I'm heading for the mall," said Keely.

"How'd you enjoy the goggles?" asked Lloyd. "You didn't get tricked into watching a sales presentation for something that hasn't been invented yet, did you?"

"No," said Keely. "But I am now a certified class 1 Skyak apprentice." Lloyd stood up and fetched his Skyak. "You don't need to give me a ride. I can take the bus."

"I'm not driving you," said Lloyd, "you are."

"Really!" exclaimed Keely, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! I won't put a scratch on it; I promise!" She went through the kitchen, out the back door. Once in the air, she realized that the Pickford mall would be no fun when she could visit the Mall of America.

The Mall of America was packed. Thanks to the Skyak, part of the problem was already solved. Her vehicle fit right in her purse. So she entered the mall and it was overwhelming. She was in shoppers' paradise; there were more stores than she could count. She wanted to visit every one but she knew she didn't have time. So she just went to the first clothing store she saw. It was called Citadium. It was humongous, in and of itself. She went to the women's section and started trying on stuff. Shoes, skirts, leotards, etc., you name it. Finally, it was around 3:00 and Keely realized that her mom would be expecting her home. So, without having bought anything, Keely put the clothing back, left the mall, and flew back to the Diffy's house.

After she had landed in their back yard and had compacted the Skyak, she decided to freshen up, in order to look her best for Phil. When she went to pull her compact out of her purse, she saw an unfamiliar looking device. Although she didn't know what its function would be, she felt compelled to press its button. Upon doing so, the memory of her terrible morning was restored. But with her awesome adventure in mind, her morning didn't seem as bad. H. G. Wells pales in comparison to the Mall of America. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard Barbara's voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Diffy," she said. Then she heard the front door open. It was Phil. She rushed into the living room, with the Skyak still in her hand. "Hi, Phil. How was school?"

"Hi, Keely," said Phil. "How was your day? You look like you're coping pretty well."

"I flew the Skyak to the Mall of America!" Keely bragged.

"What?" said Phil.

It was 3:30 and Keely knew that her mom would be getting home soon and would expect her to be home from school. "I should be getting home now," she changed the subject. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Diffy. Thanks for letting me use the Forget-Me Bot and the Skyak." She handed them back to Phil's parents. "Bye Phil." She kissed him on the cheek. The Diffy family told her goodbye, Keely grabbed her books, walked out the door, and went home.

After she left, Phil commented, "But I thought you had to be 19 to use the Forget-Me Bot."

When Keely got home, she decided to put her best foot forward by doing some chores. So she put the dishes in the dishwasher and started doing laundry. When both machines were running, she started vacuuming the living room. Just as she was finishing up, Mandy walked through the door. "Hi, honey! How was school?" Keely heard as she turned off the vacuum. It was pronounced in a tone that was different from usual. Mandy knew the vacuum, the dishwasher, and the washing machine meant that Keely wanted something. In any other kid, such a tone could also mean that she had done something bad but Keely wasn't that kind of kid.

"Hi, mom," said Keely. By her tone, Mandy could hear the dread in her daughter's voice. It was a little shocking, coming from Keely.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Mandy.

"Mom," replied Keely, "I got expelled from school today."

"What?" said Mandy. "Expelled! How?"

"Well," replied Keely, "Yesterday, I lost a bet with Phil's little sister, Pim. So I had to paint something bad on the lockers at school and the security cameras caught me."

"What was it?" asked Mandy.

"I'd rather not say," replied Keely. "It was really bad."

"Just tell me," replied Mandy. "I promise I won't get mad."

"H--l H----r," replied Keely. To her dismay, her mom started laughing. "I got expelled! That's not funny."

"Honey," replied Mandy, trying to calm her daughter, "I'll get you back into school. It's no big deal. You just painted a bad word on school property."

"If I'd just painted a bad word," replied Keely, "they'd have just cleaned it off and have given me detention."

"Look, honey," said Mandy, "I went to school with Mr. Hackett. When we were in high school, Mr. Hackett painted 'F--- y--' on the lockers and he got suspended; his parents intervened; and they let him back in school with detention."

"But that wasn't a hate crime," interjected Keely.

"So who did you victimize?" asked Mandy.

"Well," said Keely, "I think Mr. Hackett and the janitor were the only ones to see it."

"So no one got hurt," said Mandy. "Don't sweat it. I'll get my lawyer on it. You'll be back in school by the end of next week." The doorbell rang. Keely thought it might be Mrs. Diffy. Mandy opened the door. There was a stranger in a pants suit at the door. "Hello."

"Good afternoon, folks," said the stranger. Mandy and Keely greeted the stranger. "I am Audrey Zemeckis, the social worker assigned to Keely Teslow's case."

"Oh yes," said Mandy. "You can call me Mandy. This is Keely." They all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both," said Audrey.

"Likewise," said the Teslows in unison.

"As you've probably guessed," Audrey began, "I've come to talk about Keely's education."

"It's already decided," said Mandy. "I'm contacting my lawyer. Keely will be back at H.G. Wells next week."

"Mandy, expulsion means that she's barred from H.G. Wells High," said Audrey. "In accordance with the law, every minor must be enrolled in school. If you don't have any other wish, I can enroll her in Pickford Alternative High School."

Mandy was angry at the thought of her daughter going to the school for the bad kids. "Go ahead and enroll her but don't expect her in class! My daughter will not return to school until she's permitted to return to class at H.G. Wells."

"If Keely isn't in class," explained Audrey, "a police officer will escort her, by force, if necessary."

"Look mom," said Keely, "I'll go to Pickford Alt for a couple days. It's no big deal."

"Mandy, If you'd just sign these papers, my business here will be finished and you can contact your lawyer," explained Audrey. Mandy signed the documents. "Keely, be at Pickford Alternative by 7:00 Monday morning." Keely nodded her head. With that they all said their goodbyes and Audrey went on her way.

_Now it's official,_ thought Keely. _I'm going to Pickford Alt next week. It'll be like starting high school all over again. What's it gonna be like? Will I be bullied? Will I have to change in order to survive? Will they let me do the announcements? What about the dress code? Will the rules be really strict?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A New Friend

So Monday morning finally came. Keely got ready for school, just like any other morning. This included showering, choosing an outfit, perfecting a hairstyle to complement said outfit, then deciding that such a look was all wrong for the day prompting the need for a completely new look, having some breakfast, and heading out the door. "Now honey," said Mandy, locking the door, "whatever happens in school today, don't worry about it. I promise I'll get you back in H.G. Wells by the end of the week. It'll be like this never happened. Just watch out. You never know what those other kids are capable of. Don't let them take you down with them."

"Mom," said Keely, "come on. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Just looking out for you," replied Mandy. "Goodbye, Keely."

"Goodbye mom," said Keely. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear," said Mandy. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"Phil's going to walk me," said Keely. And they parted ways, Mandy driving off and Keely heading toward Phil's house. "Hi, Phil," she said as soon as she spotted her boyfriend.

"Morning, Keels," said Phil. She kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm gonna miss you so much," said Keely.

"Here's a little something to remember me by," Phil said, handing her a wrapped-up cylindrically-shaped gift.

Keely ripped off the wrapping paper, which disappeared into thin air, revealing a can of spray donuts. "Oh Phil, you shouldn't have." She kissed him. Phil expanded his Skyak and got on; Keely sat behind him, embracing him. Then he flew her to Pickford Alt. They made sure to keep their goodbye short so Keely would not be late.

Not knowing what was ahead of her, Keely walked up to the entrance of the school, which seemed very foreign to her. There was a long line between her and the entrance. It seemed like it wasn't getting any shorter either. She just stood there, amongst the other kids, apprehensive of the strange setting.

"You must be the new girl," said a female voice coming from behind. Keely turned around. "Hi, I'm Nicole. Nicole Turner."

"Hi, I'm Keely, Keely Teslow. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Nicole. "Everybody was talking about you on Friday."

"Really?" asked Keely. "What did you hear about me?"  
"That you were some sort of Nazi girl," replied Nicole. "But obviously that's not true. You're little miss preppy who doesn't have a single tattoo."

"Well," said Keely, "rumors are usually wrong."

"So what did you get expelled for, anyway?" asked Nicole. "No, don't tell me. Let me guess. I'm good at this… Cheating?" Keely shook her head. "Not showing up or sneaking out of school?" Keely shook her head again. "Fighting with the other cheerleaders over some football player."

"I wasn't a cheerleader," explained Keely. "My mom wanted me to be but I didn't make it."

"So what did you get kicked out for, then?" asked Nicole.

"Painting a Nazi slogan on the lockers," explained Keely, pronouncing Nazi in a way that made it incomprehensible.

"Painting a what on the lockers?" Nicole pried.

"A Nazi slogan!" said Keely. Her new Asian friend suddenly started showing a little apprehension in her body language. "But don't worry! I'm not really a Nazi. Actually, it wasn't really I who did it."

"That's what they all say," said Nicole.

"So what did you do?" asked Keely.

"I kinda poisoned another girl," said Nicole.

"What?" asked Keely, startled.

"I didn't kill her or anything," explained Nicole. "She was allergic to peanuts and I put crushed peanuts in her drink at lunch. She swelled up and started having trouble breathing."

"That's terrible," said Keely.

"But this was at school," said Nicole. "They had adrenaline shots in the cafeteria. They gave her one right away and she was just fine in a minute. I didn't give her that many peanuts."

"So, are the teachers really strict here?" asked Keely.

"No," replied Nicole, "they're kinda nice."

"Nice?" said Keely, in disbelief. "You're joking?"

"They really are nice," explained Nicole. "Granted, they watch you like a hawk. They're nice because they don't want you to drop out."

"So you don't get away with anything?" prompted Keely.

"Oh, they let us get away with quite a bit," explained Nicole. "If you're caught with drugs or weapons, they take them away and you just go on with your day, like it never happened."

"So nobody ever gets into trouble?" asked Keely.

"Lots of people get into trouble," said Nicole. "If you're fighting or you refuse to cooperate with a teacher, that's when you get into trouble."

As they were talking, they slowly came closer and closer to the entrance. When they entered the door, a man said, "Good morning, Nicole."

"Hi, Johnny," said Nicole. _This must be the Janitor… but he's in a suit?_ Keely thought. "Keely, this is the vice principal, Johnny Schmitt."


End file.
